wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The reflecting icicles
Prologue The water stirred as icy droplets sprinkled onto the moonlit surface. The dark frill of a dragon broke the water's surface and moved forward, similar to shark, finning through the murky ocean. The dragon paddled up onto the shores of the beach then ran across the slippery ice into a dark cave, lighting his stripes as soon as he entered, Shore, are you there? Stripes lit up further in the cave, Yes. Marsstrider's getting impatient, hurry up! He stalked further into the cave until her came to a cavern lit by glowworms where a NightWing and SeaWing sat. "Surge, you're late," growled the NightWing, "I almost considered letting your tribe out of the deal." Surge's deep navy scales shown in the faint light as an inky black, his eyes stood out like nuggets of silver, "I got caught up in the currents...they are stronger on the north." "I'm sure they are," hissed Marsstrider, shuffling his wings. The muscular NightWing sat up, revealing his great height, then thrummed his multicoloured talons. "What do you want this time?" Shore asked, who was a pale Northern SeaWing of a whiteish-sky blue with sickly yellow eyes. "Your pledge," answered Marsstrider coolly, "I need your promise that you will support the rise of The Allied." "You've picked a SandWing for the throne?" Surge asked insistently. "Her name is Sphinx," replied Marsstrider, "she has agreed to help The Allied, and she knows of your support." Shore and Surge glanced at each other, then Shore suddenly spoke up, "No. The Northern SeaWing can not support The Allied." Marsstrider's tongue flicked in and out of his mouth angrily, rage clearly bubbling in the air around him, "Surge, is this really the opinion you are making for your tribe?" "No I....I, I don't know....urrrgggghhh, Shore?" Surge then launched into an Aquatic discussion, even lighting up his royal patterns, what did you do that for? '' Shore frowned, her wings drooping to the floor, ''maybe this isn't a good idea. Allying our selves with the NightWings? This can't be right. Maybe the war will end in another way. Surge flared his wings and snarled, "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Marsstrider flipped his tail, wearing a face of smug superiority. Shore reared up, "How do you know he won't betray us?" Marsstrider stepped forward curiously, "Is this what you really think?" "Yes, and I will defend it for my kingdom!" hissed Shore. The NighhtWing leaped forward, flaring his wings lightly to glide and landed her front talons on Shore's chest, pushing her to the ground and winding the delicate SeaWing with ease. "Would you defend it with your life?" asked Marsstrider. Shore spat in his face with a hiss. Marsstrider tightened his grip around her neck, her breaths becoming raspy. Surge frowned, "Is this nessecary?" Marsstrider growled, "In order for The Alliance to rise, we must weed out the ones against it." With a flick of his blue painted talon Shore was gone, leaving only a shimmering mist behind. "The Alliance will rise, no matter the opinion of one." Marsstrider faced Surge, "Our meeting has concluded." Chapter 1- Rushing Tides Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)